Perfis de Personagens da Max
:Para os perfis de Chloe Price na prequel, veja Perfis de Personagens da Chloe. A agenda da Max possui uma seção especial para perfis de personagens. O primeiro perfil de personagem que é disponibilizado ao jogador logo no começo do jogo é uma introdução da protagonista Max feita por ela mesma. Sempre que Max encontra com um personagem importante pela primeira vez no jogo, ela escreve anotações sobre este personagem em sua agenda ao lado de uma foto deles, e essas palavras refletem seus pensamentos iniciais sobre esse personagem. Além da auto-introdução de Max, estes perfis são normalmente os primeiros registros de algum personagem no diário da Max que estão explicitamente relacionados à eles. Max= Max thumb|280px|left Meu nome é Max Caulfield e, desde pequena, eu já sabia que queria ser fotógrafa. Eu sempre vi o mundo pelo meu próprio visor de câmera. Talvez seja uma maneira de eu fazer parte dele, a uma distância segura. Por algum motivo, sempre adorei câmeras analógicas em vez de tecnologia digital. Adoro todos os estilos e técnicas... mas, para mim, a selfie de câmeras instantâneas é o que mais amo. Não me importo se as pessoas caçoarem. Estou em ótima companhia, não é? E, agora, estou de volta à cidade da minha infância para estudar fotografia na Academia Blackwell, uma escola particular. Tenho até uma bolsa de estudos! Originalmente, deixei Chloe, minha "melhor amiga para sempre" (pelo menos até eu ter partido sem falar nada por cinco anos) e é muito estranho voltar e não tê-la visto ainda. Já tenho dezoito anos, sou oficialmente uma adulta, e mesmo assim não me sinto sábia nem madura. Estou pronta para começar uma nova vida aqui com minha câmera antiga ao meu lado. "Olha o passarinho!" |-|Jefferson= Jefferson thumb|280px|left Mark Jefferson não é apenas um dos melhores fotógrafos do mundo, também é meu professor. E uma das razões por que vim para a Blackwell. Com que frequência você é orientado por uma de suas inspirações? Sempre adorei as decorações e estilo gótico... ele é tão versátil com trabalhos de propaganda e impressão. Mesmo assim pode ser um pouco transigente. É bem legal para a idade, mas um pouco desinteressado e, às vezes, pretensioso. Sempre dá um sorriso convencido quando acha que tem razão... Mas eu acho que ele está nos preparando para a vida complicada de "artista". Ele age como se entendesse meu trabalho e obsessão por imagens analógicas. Ele quer que eu mande uma foto para a competição "Heróis do Cotidiano", mas consegui evitar isso. O vencedor vai para São Francisco representar a Blackwell para todo o país. Eu gostaria de achar que meu trabalho poderia ser bom o suficiente para vencer e me sinto honrada que o Jefferson me encha por isso. |-|Kate= Kate thumb|280px|left Não lembro se vi a Kate Marsh rir ou sorrir no último mês. Ela é legal e gentil, mesmo com os outros alunos zoando a campanha de abstinência dela. Apesar de serem imaturos, todos na Blackwell são graduados, e não apenas calouros... Ela passa por muita coisa. Sei que está envolvida em vários grupos religiosos, mas ela não reza para mim e eu não me importo. Ela tem estado muito quieta e introvertida nas últimas semanas. Parece um zumbi. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas mal posso ajudar a mim mesma. Será que todo o bullying acabou com ela? Eu entenderia se sim. Tenho que me esforçar para conversar mais com ela, talvez convidá-la para um chá ou assistir a um filme. Apesar de ser adulta, aposto que ela está "proibida" de ver filmes com classificação para maiores de 18 anos... |-|Victoria= Victoria thumb|280px|left E temos a Victoria Chase, a elite da Academia Blackwell e uma vadia completa. E olha que odeio ter que dizer isso. Só não consigo entender por que alguém tão rica e bela precisa ser malvada para caralho. Pessoas com 18 anos em uma academia prestigiada deveriam se envolver com artistas e estudiosos... e não com concorrentes de um show de televisão. A Victoria faz de tudo por um drama. Ela desperdiça o tempo dela me chamando na aula e insultando a Kate Marsh. Sério mesmo? Eu queria que os pais dela pudessem vê-la em ação. A confiança acabaria na hora. Mas ela está no Clube Vortex e parece que eles são os donos da escola então talvez seja por isso que ela não se importa nem um pouco. O pior: ela realmente conhece sobre arte e fotografia. Consegue até falar aqueles nomes franceses que enrolam a minha língua. O trabalho não é muito bom, mas tem um ótimo olho. Ela também está de olho no Sr. Jefferson. É tão óbvio que me faz sentir vergonha por ela. Ela faz de tudo, menos sentar no colo dele. Ele sempre mantém uma distância dela. Todos sabemos que ela está tentando vencer a competição "Heróis do Cotidiano". Eu tenho certeza de que ela enlouquece quando há alguém que não consegue comprar nem seduzir. Há! |-|Nathan= Nathan thumb|280px|left Quando achei que a Victoria Chase seria o pior dos meus problemas sociais, agora tenho que lidar com o Nathan Prescott. No entanto, acho que foi ele que ativou o meu poder maluco de voltar no tempo ao atirar naquela garota no banheiro. Ele tem 19 anos e já é um cretino maluco. Acho que tenho vantagem sobre o Nathan por poder manipular o tempo, mas se ele atirar em mim talvez não consiga reverter nada. Tenho que tomar cuidado perto dele, porque ele obviamente tem amigos importantes, já que seu nome de família está praticamente em todos os prédios da Blackwell. É o dinheiro dele contra o meu... Por um lado, eu me sinto mal pelo Nathan, pois ele não parece estar em controle, como se estivesse doidão ou dopado com medicamentos. Por outro, ele é um cuzão. E quase matou (será que matou?) uma garota no campus. Será que eu deveria ir à polícia? O que eu falaria sobre o meu poder de voltar no tempo? Como se eu fosse falar. Só tenho que cuidar de mim mesma daqui em diante. Ah, os tempos de escola...! |-|David= David thumb|280px|left Nossa, juro que aquele segurança é o maior bundão daqui. Sem exagero. Sempre trata as pessoas como se tivessem cometido um crime ou como se estivessem prestes a cometer um. David me parou no corredor hoje e achei que ele ia me prender. Não o conheço bem, mas ouvi dizer que ele foi expulso do exército ou algo assim. É, faz sentido ele acabar encarregado da segurança da Academia Blackwell. Não era para nos sentirmos, sei lá, SEGUROS no campus? O cara se exibe em todos os lugares com esse distintivo e essa arma como se fosse eletrocutar alguém. Ele seria um ótimo retrato de autoridade. Como um homem como esse se casa? Sinto pena da família dele. Deve ser como viver em um quartel. Credo. Outra pessoa que tenho que evitar na Blackwell. Vamos lá. |-|Diretor Wells= Diretor Wells thumb|280px|left Não consigo entender o Diretor Wells. Por algum motivo, ele parece sempre suspeitar de mim a qualquer custo. Quem diria que eu causaria tanto problema, hein? Ele queria saber o que eu estava fazendo nos corredores. Gaguejei que nem uma retardada. O Diretor Wells tem tanto poder sobre a minha bolsa que me deixa nervosa quando está por perto. Eu já o vi rindo com outros professores e alunos, então é claro que ele tem algum problema comigo. Ele também parece estressado. Eu também ficaria se tivesse que vigiar a Blackwell e todo seu drama. Acho que senti cheiro de álcool no hálito dele, mas pode ser do perfume, né? Lembro da primeira vez que o encontrei no seu escritório, foi tão gentil e fez com que eu me sentisse parte de um mundo especial. Ele disse que acreditava que eu me tornaria uma grande fotógrafa e que, algum dia, voltaria para a Blackwell. Eu achei um pouco exagerado, mas fez com que eu me sentisse bem. Só preciso relaxar perto dele. Pelo menos até conseguir a sua confiança. |-|Warren= Warren thumb|280px|left Sabia que se eu desse o meu telefone para o Warren ele o explodiria pela "ciência". Ele queria o pen drive de volta depois de menos de uma semana. Ele me disse para assistir tudo porque tinha vários filmes e shows de TV nele. Ainda bem que não era um pornô. Fico feliz por ter o Warren. Ele é um verdadeiro amigo e compartilhamos vários interesses. Ele adora ciência, mas realmente entende arte e adora ótimas fotografias. Apesar de dizer que adora minhas fotos, não sei dizer se ele está apenas sendo legal. Warren é um nerd, mas definitivamente gosta de falar o que pensa. Não acho que ele mentiria para mim. É ótimo ter pelo menos um aliado da mesma idade por aqui... E ele me faz sorrir. |-|Chloe= Chloe thumb|280px|left E lá está a Chloe Price. O que você diz para a sua melhor amiga depois de cinco anos de silêncio? Depois de descobrir que você salvou a vida dela? NADA. Me sinto péssima por não ter mantido contato... nem que fosse por mensagens. Não faço ideia de como agir ao ver Chloe de novo. Ela parece tão familiar e diferente ao mesmo tempo... Já cresceu tanto, mas não parece ser só um ano mais velha do que eu. Eu adoro o cabelo azul e as roupas alternativas dela. Faz sentido que ela tenha virado uma rebelde. Ela ainda parece uma pirata... que pula do palco. Sei que ela está brava comigo por causa da linguagem corporal. Ainda bem que consigo ver a antiga Chloe ali. Ou será a Chloe mais jovem? Eu sei que ela ainda está abalada por causa da morte do pai. Eu também estaria. Foi uma época ruim para Chloe e Joyce. Eu me sinto mal pensando se fiquei feliz por me mudar só para evitar a mágoa... Falando em mágoa, óbvio que ela está mal por causa das merdas do Nathan Prescott. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre eles, mas vou descobrir com certeza. |-|Rachel= Rachel thumb|280px|left Onde está a Rachel Amber? Apesar de a Academia Blackwell parecer remota e tranquila, você ainda se lembra da realidade com esses cartazes de "pessoa desaparecida" espalhados em todo o campus. Eu já sei o nome dela por osmose. Acho que ela era uma aluna popular aqui e que sumiu há seis meses. A Rachel tem uma ótima foto no cartaz de "pessoa desaparecida". Ela parece bela e fotogênica, como uma modelo. Quem será que tirou a foto? Será que ela fugiu de casa? Gostaria que tivesse sido assim. Para o bem dela. Deprimente. E eu me sinto péssima pelos pais dela. Deve ser uma merda ter que passar por isso. Nossa... não importa quanto conhecimento a Blackwell possa ter, é impossível fugir do mundo real... |-|Joyce= Joyce thumb|280px|left Falar com a Joyce Price depois de cinco anos foi tão intenso quanto rever a Chloe. Especialmente no bom e velho Two Whales. O som dos talheres e o cheiro de bacon me lembram de quando era criança e ia lá com meus pais no café da manhã. Lembro da Joyce sempre sorrindo para a Chloe, independentemente das travessuras. Duvido que ela ache graça dos problemas dela agora, mas elas ainda conversam como mãe e filha. Eu me mudei para Seattle tão cedo depois que William morreu e acabei nunca vendo como isso afetou a Joyce. Fico feliz por ela não ter ficado chateada comigo por ser egoísta e nunca olhar para trás. Ainda me lembro da última vez em que a Chloe o viu vivo. Com que frequência será que a Joyce revive aquele dia? Esse é o pior tipo de viagem no tempo: o que não dá para controlar. Mas, se eu pudesse voltar àquele momento... o que faria? Só consigo imaginar como a Joyce foi acabar com o David Madsen. E falar em opostos. Dá para dizer que ela o ama, mesmo que pareça perturbador. Talvez ela só queira uma vida mais estruturada para ela... Obviamente, o mesmo não aconteceu com a Chloe. Espero que ambos a tratem bem. A Joyce merece o melhor. |-|Frank= Frank Nunca me esquecerei do Frank, pois ele foi a primeira e a última pessoa para a qual eu apontei uma arma. Como a Chloe acabou nesse meio de traficantes escrotos? O mais estranho é que, quando eu o vi ameaçando a Chloe no lixão, fiquei mais chocada com o visual não tão assustador dele. Eu esperava algo mais gangster, mas ele parecia mais um retardado meio bruto. Acho que ele era, já que estávamos brincando no gramado dele, testando minhas habilidades de voltar no tempo para o divertimento da Chloe. Apesar de não parecer um assassino em série, as vibrações (aura, energia, tanto faz) são RUINS. Eu literalmente senti os pelos dos meus braços arrepiando. Ele queria o dinheiro que a Chloe devia, então não faria sentido machucá-la, mas não quis arriscar. Então, sim, o ameacei com a arma do David. Ridículo. Felizmente, ninguém acabou como em "Cães de Aluguel" e pude ver que Frank talvez não seja tão assustador. Mas eu NUNCA mais quero ver Chloe perto dele. Desde que o vimos usando a pulseira da Rachel Amber, sabe-se lá por que, duvido que Chloe saia com ele de novo. E, agora, ele está no topo da lista de suspeitos. Curiosidades *Algumas das imagens que aparecem nos perfis dos personagens são fotos tiradas do primeiro encontro/conversa que Max tem com determinados personagens. Todas são as mesmas fotos que aparecem em seus contatos no celular da Max. *A imagem que aparece na auto-introdução de Max é uma foto tirada da cena em que Max se encosta em uma parede no corredor da Blackwell enquanto escuta "To All of You" de Syd Matters após sair da aula do Jefferson no episódio 1, "Chrysalis". *A imagem que aparece no perfil de Jefferson é uma foto tirada da cena em que Max conversa com ele pela primeira vez após o fim da aula no Episódio 1. *Um dos dois adesivos possíveis que são adicionados ao perfil da Kate Marsh na agenda da Max dependem de seu desfecho no final do Episódio 2. *O perfil de Rachel Amber aparece na agenda da Max após ela encontrar uma foto no quarto da Chloe Price que mostra ela e Rachel fazendo poses juntas. A imagem de Rachel em seu perfil na agenda é igual à fotografia de Chloe. Isso sugere que Max tirou uma foto desta imagem com sua câmera. Um arquivo de imagem não utilizado originalmente destinado a uso no perfil de personagens da agenda é uma fotografia em preto e branco de Rachel de seu cartaz de "pessoa desaparecida", tirado de um ângulo. *A imagem que aparece no perfil da Chloe é uma foto tirada da cena em que Max e Chloe conversam pela primeira vez na caminhonete após o confronto com Nathan no estacionamento no Episódio 1. *A imagem que aparece no perfil de Nathan Prescott é possivelmente uma foto tirada da cena em que ele e Chloe discutem no banheiro feminino enquanto Max está escondida em um canto no Episódio 1. Galeria DiárioPerfis-Max.png DiárioPerfis-Jefferson.png DiárioPerfis-Kate.png DiárioPerfis-Victoria.png DiárioPerfis-Nathan.png DiárioPerfis-David.png DiárioPerfis-Wells.png DiárioPerfis-Warren.png DiárioPerfis-Chloe.png DiárioPerfis-Rachel.png DiárioPerfis-Joyce.png DiárioPerfis-Frank.png en:Max's Character Notes ru:Заметки Макс о персонажах Categoria:Gameplay (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Agenda da Max Categoria:Pertences da Max Categoria:Life is Strange